


Memories

by The_homicidal_killer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_homicidal_killer/pseuds/The_homicidal_killer
Summary: It all started on the birthday of his brothers  and no it will either end... or live on
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer & Liu Woods | Homicidal Liu
Kudos: 13





	Memories

It was dark, but warm night. Mid to late June, everyone was asleep in their beds. Everyone except the boy with scars, he was wide awake silently letting tears flow from his green eyes. His body ached, his mind was buzzing. Why was he here? Where was his brother? Was he alone again because Jeffery had messed up?

Liu looked to the window and found himself staring into a pair of bright eyes, the tears had stopped. Panic filled his mind. His lips parted to scream, to make a noise to alert his foster family. Instead he was frozen, just watching as a pale faced lengthy body made its way into his room. Black boot covered in mud hit the floor of his room and a white hoodie stained with blood adored the intruder. Liu started at this point, closing his mouth as he seen the other put a finger to his lips. A chuckle came from hooded man.” Happy birthday, brother.”

The college student shot straight up grabbing his head.’ A dream? No a nightmare..’ he thought as he started to look out of his window. The curtains drawn and no moonlight pouring through. He got up and slipped his simple black shirt on.’ Maybe I should start seeing a therapist?’ He thought to himself as he descended the stairs of his apartment.” How many years had it been since Jeff had found me?” He said aloud expecting no answer.” 5?.... no more then that. I was 14 when he murdered my foster family.. and now I’m what? 23..” His memories had been hard to come by, like his brain was blocking them out. 

Taking a sip of orange juice from the bottle he sighed.” 9 years.. 9 fucking years I’ve been alone because of that bastard.” He gritted his teeth at the thought of Jeff. 

Ruffling his hair, he grabbed the small laptop ,that was a birthday gift from his aunt in New York, he flicked the tv on and tossed the remote to the side. Yawning he watched as the laptop shined with light, immediately he turned the brightness down. A small news station was on tv, he never cared a lot for the news, most of it lies anyway. Until he heard,” this just in, college boy from out of state murdered in his apartment along with three friends. More details coming soon.” His heart dropped. He thought he was going to be sick.” You’ve found me, haven’t you?” He said anger filled his chest. Almost instantaneously his phone rang, ‘Kendall’ popped up on the screen. He answered and as soon as he put his phone to his ear, she began speaking.” Liu you have to get out of town. It’s him. He’s fo-“ he stopped her before she could freak out.” Yeah I know I’m watching the news.. what did the college kid look like? Did he have green eyes?” He asked. Kendall was a close friend of his. She had been through most of college with Liu, helped him as much as she could. He eventually told her about Jeff and how he would find him.” Y-yeah... I worked with him. Liu he looked a lot like you. The auburn color hair, the height.. and the eyes...” She sounded genuinely scared for the younger boy.” You think this is the first time I’ve had to move?” He laughed until everything went dark in his home..

“Kendall... if I hang up, call 9-1-1... send them to my address..” He said going into the kitchen and grabbing the small hand gun he’d purchase 2 years ago after being found.” Liu? What’s going on?... are you ok-“ he hushed her.” I am fine for now. But I’m coming over. Is that okay?” He asked through a whisper.” Yeah just hurry and don’t hang up.” She was crying. He could hear the soft weeps of the old woman. 

Grabbing his keys and backpack, he dashed for the motorcycle parked out front. Staring it and looking up to his room window, he saw those icy eyes.

“Kendall you still there?” He asked as his Bluetooth connected. She wasn’t crying anymore,” Yes! Are you okay?” She was relieved to hear his voice.” I’m fine but it’s a really bad idea for me to come to your place. Does your dad still have that small safe house in the next town over?” He asked as he got on the main road.” Yes, you know where the keys are.. did you grab everything you needed?” He sighed.” No I forgot clothes. Put my extras in the mailbox. Jeff is still at my house so you should be safe. Just in case have your boyfriend do it.” He asked as nicely as he could.” Okay I will.” She say the phone down and gathered his belongings. 

Liu knee this day would come. Another time skipping town and starting over. Another town to start fresh. This time he thought about over seas.. but that’s not an option. 

“Okay everything’s packed and hanging on the mailbox. Your jacket is hanging over the mail box.” She stated reassuring him.” Liu will you be okay? Do you think he wants you dead..” she started to trail off.” Oh I know for a fact he wants nothing more then ruin my life. Dead? No. In as much pain as possible, yes.” He laughed as if it was a joke. Which at this point Jeff was nothing but a joke. Someone who couldn’t ever finish something he started. 

Arriving at Kendall’s, he swiftly shoved his clothing into the compartments of the bike and slipped his hoodie on. He waved to her and spoke into his mic,” Do you ever wear clothes?” He laughed. He saw her shut the curtains abruptly and flipped him off through the small slit.” Y-yes.. but I was asleep until mom called.. she was the one that found the bodies..” she said lightly as if she wasn’t trying to upset Liu.” I see. Tell her thank you for me.” He sighed as he rode off out of sight.

“Liu why don’t you go to the police? They could help you. They cou-“ he interrupted her.” Could help me? They could protect me? Yeah I did once, and he stabbed me in the side. They caught him and he was insane. So they locked him in an asylum.. next thing I knew I was moving towns again because ‘estranged criminal had broken out’. I’ve done it all. Everything I could to stop this mess. Hell I even tried to off him once.” He felt a sudden wave of tiredness.” Hey Kendall.. what time is it?” No answer...” k-Kendall..” he yawned. She was on the other line snoring. 

“What the... what kinda friend falls asleep in a crisis..” he said agitated. Hanging up he pulled over into a gas station. Walking in he bought a small energy drink, thirty dollars worth of gas and asked for the closest motel. The attendant rang him up with a smile, and pointed down the road to a small hotel. It wasn’t actually a motel but a 3 story hotel..

He nodded filled his tank up and left with that. Starting the bike he pondered if it would be worth staying there and risking it. The safe house was only a few more hours... and it was already 2:47...

He shut the bike off and took the keys out. Walking slowly but sharply into the old hotel. The clerk was friendly, he checked him in with ease and gave him the room key. Liu made his way to the elevator and ascended to the second floor. 3:12: the clock read.” Holy fuck it’s early.. I’ll just have a few sips and go to bed..” he said as he sat on the bed untying his shoes and pulling at his shirt. 

Something cold pressed against his bare back. Everything stopped in that moment. He felt his heart rate sky rocket.” Happy birthday, little brother.” It was a hissing almost. Like a snake that had been stepped on. Liu has forgotten that Jeff always told him happy birthday.. He had never missed a year.. Liu felt his face become hot with anger.” So what do you want?” He snapped not turning to look at the old brother. The knife drifted to the most recent wound. The one on his side. The one that hurt worse then anything.” To make sure my lovely brother has the best birthday, you know I almost killed her... that whore you seem to be so close with..” He laughed at the thought of death.” Why she had nothing to do with this.” He growled to the elder. One wrong word was all it took and Liu was beneath Jeff. 

“Oh brother but she did. You were going to her daddy’s safe house, right?” He grinned more then that ghastly etched in grin could. Liu started almost no emotion came to his face.” I figured you heard that. So no, we had a better place.” He shrugged looking at the clock.” Well if you’re going to off me then do it. Do the one thing you fai-“ A slice through the air and crimson was pouring out of Liu arm. His eyes widened and he nearly screamed but a calluses, leathery Hans pushes down on Liu’s mouth.” Shut. Up. I didn’t fail. I don’t fail. I left you alive so I could keep you to myself.” He began laughing. This time more cruel and insane.” Liu now be a good boy and just... go to sleep.” His icy blue eyes lit up with insanity as he knocked Liu unconscious.


End file.
